1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus and system of the present invention relates to lubricating or cooling a work piece in a metal removal process. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for delivering lubrication or coolant fluids to a stationary part which is being machined by rotating tools, in a continuous and uninterrupted manner.
2. General Background
In the art of machines utilized for pipe threading, cutting, reaming, or other machine parts, the part to be machined, or pipe threaded would be maintained stationary within a set of jaws while a spindle rotatable mounted on the machine, the spindle having a plurality of blade members substantially equally spaced around the face of the spindle, in order to cut into the piece being machined and formed, for example, the threads on the end of the pipe. During this operation, it is imperative that the contact between the rotating blades and the piece being machined, be continuously and completely lubricated and cooled, so that the blades of the work piece are not damaged due to overheating.
In the present state of the art, this cooling or lubricating is achieved by feeding a stream of lubricants such as sulphur based oil or the like into the area in which the blades are making contact with the work piece, usually via a single lubricant nozzle, on a flexible stem, pouring lubricant oil onto the blades, the oil being continuously pumped through the nozzle during the cutting process.
However, one of the shortcomings of this particular method of lubrication, is due to the fact that as the blades, which are mounted on the face of the spindle, are rotating around the central axis of the work piece, the flow of oil is interrupted as each blade circulates through the stream of oil, thus, for a split second interrupting a flow of lubricant to the work piece. However, due to the fact that this interruption is done on a continuous and closely spaced integrals, the amount of lubricant which is available for the contact surface between the work piece and the blades is greatly diminished, and therefore the work piece and blades overheat, causing damage to the system.
An additional shortcoming with the use of oil is the limitation in RPM at which the party worked. Water soluable oils and synthetics are capable of a minimum increase of 100% in RPM.
Therefore, it is desirable in the industry that a system be devised which would solve the problem of providing a continuous and uninterrupted and stream of lubricant or coolant to the blade and work piece contact points, during machining of the work piece, in order to increase the life of the blades, and in order to achieve a more finely tooled work piece at a substantially higher production rate.
Further, it is desirable that a system be devised which could utilize a coolant that can either be a lubricant or a non-lubricant. For example, such lubricants as sulphur based oils, and water based oils, may be utilized, or a water based chemically activated synthetic to be utilized as a non-lubricant in the system.
There are several patents which address lubrication for pipe cutting or threading machines or the like, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,700, issued to Schmelz, entitled "Pipe Threading And Cutting Off Machine", relates to a pipe threading machine in which a work piece is held stationary while the threading die are revolved around it. Particularly, the machine which is able to deliver a flow of lubricant to the front of each of the dies through four individual channels in order to lubricate the machine during operation. Furthermore, this apparatus allows only for the use of oils since oil is utilized for both the transmission lubricant and threading lubricant, therefore no water soluable lubricant is provided for.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,435, issued to Chasar, entitled "Machine Tool" relates to a machine which a spindle and driving mechanism are compactly housed and which due to the affordability, can be easily assembly and disassembled. This apparatus utilizes a stationary oiler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,872, issued to Adelman, entitled "Automatic Oil For Manually Actuated Pipe Threading Tool", provides an automatic oil or attachment that can be secured to a manual threading machine to automatically deliver oil upon the pipe or stock piece threaded. It is not possible to use a water base lubricant or synthetic with this unit since the RPM of the apparatus are not high enough to activate the catalyst in the coolant.
The remainder of the patents are pertinent to the art of machine tools and the lubrication, thereof which utilize stationary oilers:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No.: INVENTOR: TITLE: ______________________________________ 3,332,095 Ivester "Pipe Working Tool Assembly" 3,537,341 Zahuranec "Cutting Tool" 1,758,973 Rasmussen "Pipe Threading Machine" 2,692,996 Wallace "Lubrication Means For Pipe-Cutting And Threading Machines" 2,916,749 Ingwer "Power Threading Tool Having Lubrication Means For The Tool Carriage And The Die Head Cutters" ______________________________________